Meeting Of The Monks
by Yaoi Goddess Kome
Summary: This is a Fushigi YugiSaiyuki crossover fic staring Sanzo and Chichiri taking place before the two series began. Please read! Light Shounen Ai.


Hi everybody,

It's me Megami-sama! (stares into the audience and sees everyone's blank face, and by everyone I mean the two people who actually decided to read this story.) What? You've never heard of me? Well that's okay because you can just read and laugh at me as I attempt to write my first crossover fic.

**Setting:** This is a Fushigi Yugi/Saiyuki fic, staring Chichiri and Sanzo. It takes place four years before Sanzo meets Goku and the arrival of the Priestess of Suzaku, making Chichiri 20 and Sanzo 19. At this point in time Chichiri doesn't know he is a Suzaku warrior so he still goes by his original name Houjun. Also although the main setting is Mt. Taikyoku, I want you to think of the Gensomaden Saiyuki and Fushigi Yugi series as taking place in the same world, around the same time, but in different areas within that in that single world. I understand that there are other time period problems and such, but cut me some slack, I'm doing the best I can.

**Spoilers: **There will be spoilers if you do not know the basics of Chichiri's past as Houjun (how he got his scar) and Sanzo's childhood with his master. I will not go into Sano's past life so if you don't know anything about that forget I said anything.

**Warnings:** This is going to be a shounen ai fic, involving to two males in a relationship together. I have yet to decide to what degree of shounen ai this story will go, but I'm sure the readers can help persuade me one way or another.

**Disclaimer:** Chichiri and all other characters mention from Fushigi Yugi belong to Yu Watasse and Sanzo and all the other characters mentioned from Gensomaden Saiyuki belong to ­­­­­­­­­­­­­Kazuya Minekura. I wish I had my own bishounen but unfortunately I can't draw.

**Special thanks to Necko-chan:** I wouldn't be writing this fic if not for one silly question "I wonder what would happen if they ever met?" So thanks for giving me the idea for this fic, reminding me constantly that I needed to work on it, and helping me along the way as my Saiyuki expert extraordinaire.

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

Sorry for the long intro I hope you enjoy.

**Meeting Of the Monks**

**By Yaoi Goddess Kome**

The old woman peered into her giant mirror. "Hmm...someone is approaching." She said as her wrinkled reflection faded and the image of a young blond man appeared in the smooth glass surface. "I see, the time for the monks to meet has finally arrived. This should be interesting." she said as a sly grin formed across her face.

"Who's that Taiitsukunsama?" said a high pitched voice

"He's cute!" a new one squealed

"No, he looks mean." said another

"Is Taiitsukun a hentai who spies on boys?"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!!!" the gray-haired woman yelled effectively scaring the nyan-nyan into silence. "Make preparations. This boy will be staying here for a short while, this Genjyo Sanzo."

"Won't he sleep in Taiitsukun's room?" a nyan-nyan asked but was quickly sent flying by Taiitsukun's swift brass knuckled fist.

* * *

Houjun sat on the top corner of a 10ft wall, on the left side of the entrance to Taiitsukun's main temple, amongst the beautiful scenery of Mt. Taikyoku. Well, it was beautiful inside the barrier, but as he looked outside he could see dark clouds setting in. It would definitely be a rainy night, just like the day he had first arrived at this place.

Houjun had been traininghere for the past two years in order become a monk, although that was not the reason he had originally ventured to this mountain temple. In fact he didn't even know this place existed until he happened upon it one day, while he was wandering aimlessly through the woods. Even when he saw the temple he told himself to keep going and would have passed it by completely, if not for the little green-haired girl who appeared before him, and practically begged him to go inside and speak with her master, Taiitsukun.

/It's funny I've been here two years, and I have no clue how long this training will take, no da. I mean, I wonder why Taiitsukun even chose me as a student in the first place, considering my unclean past. But I do know I don't want to leave this mountain yet, na no da. I'm not ready to face the world, I'm not sure I'll ever be ready./ he thought releasing a long sigh.

Suddenly Houjun heard was a rustling sound and looked up to see a strangely dressed person climbing up the mountain, just coming over the horizon line.

Feeling self conscious, Houjun created one of his masks out of thin air, quickly putting it on and covering up his hideous scar with a fake smiling face. He had hardly ever worn his mask since he had created it, only when he was occasionally forced to venture from the mountain. He had never worn it around the temple because he knew it would be disrespectful to hide his true face in his master's presence, not to mention the fact that she hated his mask with a passion. Houjun could hear Taiitsukun now 'That mask is a waste of good magic. You shouldn't be afraid to be yourself, Houjun.' And with that thought he let out a sigh. /But I don't want to scare some poor traveler, na no da./

Sure, Houjun had always told himself that he didn't want to frighten people with his scar, but more so he just didn't want to have to explain how his disfigurement came to be, to obnoxious strangers who were rude enough to ask him about it. Or even worse were the people who didn't ask, but simply looked at him, eyes lit with curiosity, burning Houjun's skin with the weight of their stare.

As the figure came closer Houjun deduced that the traveler was male with blond hair that stuck out through the crown type head ornament he was wearing. Next he made out the yellowish, cream colored robes the blond had on and the odd type of scripture that hung like a scarf over his shoulders. /Oh, he must be some type of monk too, na no da. Hmm, it's been a while since I've seen a monk come up here. He's probably on a spiritual journey trying to find Taiitsukun's dwelling, but doesn't he realize how treacherous these mountains are, no da. Not to mention she only sees a select few...Hey wait a minute, I forgot only the chosen ones can even see the temple, so this monk probably can't see me as long as I'm inside the barrier, no da./ he thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Houjun had always had a shy demeanor and truly hated being forced to make small talk and mingle with strangers, it made him very uncomfortable. In fact the whole reason he agreed to stay here was so he could get away from people and for the most part it had worked quite well.

/Hmm, now that I know he can't see me, there's no harm in looking right? Besides it has been a while since I've seen a man up here, no da./ he thought smiling to himself as he looked down upon the blond as he continued to move closer towards him, now only about 30ft away. /Hmm. He's an average sized man, although it's a little hard to tell his shape while he's buried under those robes, no da. His face seems strong, yet so very stoic, although the angles of his eyebrows do make him seem rather agitated. His eyes seem to be droopy, though not in fatigue per say, but rather a sheer sense that he cares for no one, a lack of emotion that is also reflected in the icy nature of his violet eyes. He definitely is a strange one, but kind of cute too, na no da./

Suddenly the blond monk stopped in his tracks right outside the entrance to Taiitsukun's place. Houjun continued to watch eagerly from his spot high on top of the temple wall as the monk bowed his head bringing his hands together. /Praying for guidance ay? He's so close to the entrance too, I wonder if Taiitsukunsama will allow him access./

"Damn" the man uttered as his head tipped up again revealing a cigarette protruding from his mouth. "Crappy lighter" he said throwing it to the ground.

A huge sweatdrop fell from Houjun's head as he watched the monk, astonished at his actions. /He'll never be able to see the true beauty of this mountain with an attitude like that, no da!/ "Monk's today, na no da." he uttered shaking his head.

"Hey you!"

Houjun looked up in shock of hearing blond talk. /He can't be talking to me. He can't see me./

"Yah you! Blue haired freak! You got a light?" he said with an expressionless face sending Houjun face faulting backwards off the edge of the wall.

The blond let out a huff, staring at the wall and waiting for a response, while on the other side the blue-haired monk got up and dusted himself off

Houjun then made his way around the corner of the wall, in a state of bewilderment. He stared at the blond in confusion at the blond as he came into view. /I guess he can see me, what a pain./

The violet eyed boy just glared back at him rather annoyed, but then cocked an eyebrow as something caught his attention. "What's wrong with your face?"

/Glad to see you're concerned, no da./ Houjun thought, rolling his eyes. But then he realized he was probably talking about his mask. /I hope it didn't fall off. This guy already called me a freak, what will he think if he sees my scar?/ He quickly felt his face and realized that just the corner of his mask had torn by his chin. He breathed a sigh of relief. /Hmm...maybe I can use this to my advantage./

Houjun smiled and turned his attention back towards the other monk. "Nothing's wrong, na no da." he said in a happy voice ripping off the torn layer of his mask and revealing a new smiling face. He was hoping that he could shock the boy, making him flee or at least getting him to flash another expression besides annoyance, but the blond just stood there, utterly unaffected, except for a slight narrowing of his violet eyes.

/This guys got problems. Hmm...I wonder if he's a demon. He certainly isn't normal although his form does looks human./ the blond thought to himself as his violet gems began raking over the cloths the other was wearing. The blue haired man was simply dressed in brown pants, a white shirt, with a cloak around him that consisted of an odd blue pattern. He also had a kasa that was hanging from his neck, resting on his back. /Well, he doesn't have demon ears or claws, but blue hair that defies gravity, hardly seems natural. Not to mention he has the dumbest looking smile I've ever seen. It almost makes me want pull out my gun and blow that irritating grin right off his face. Of course he already ripped it off, but still that idiotic smile reappeared in the same dammed place it was before. What the hell is this guy?/ the blond thought as the veins of his forehead grew larger the more he looked at the blue haired boy's happy smile, but luckily for Houjun, his annoyance was outweighed by his overwhelmed need for nicotine. "So do you have a light, or not?"

Houjun was growing angry. /Does he only care about smoking? Doesn't he realize where he is, no da? This temple is sacred!/ but as he opened his mouth to yell at this so-called monk a nyan-nyan popped out of no where, and he swallowed his words.

The chibi green–haired girl smiled at Houjun. "Taiitsukunsama requests your presence in the Viewing Chamber."

Houjun let out a sigh, praising Suzaku for giving him an excuse to be rid of this rude man and directed his attention back to the blond, addressing him politely. "No, I'm sorry I don't have a lighter. Well I'm afraid I must be going, now." he said and turned to walk away, but the nyan-nyan appeared directly in front of Houjun putting up one chibi hand in his face and abruptly stopping him in his tracks.

"She wishes to see both of you." She said with a serious face, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Houjun turned back to the blond, eyeing him as he put his cigarette away, looking even more pissed then he did before. /What would she possibly want from him?/ he thought as he walked over to the violet-eyed man. "My master requests to see you, would you in the temple, please follow me?" he said and took a few steps, but the realized the blond was not following. Houjun looked back at him. "Perhaps, she can find a lighter for you."

"Hn." was the violet eyed man's only response as he walked up to the blue haired monk, and followed him inside the temple, Houjun secretly smiling to himself the whole time.

****

* * *

The boys traveled down a long hall, surrounded by a silence that suited both of them well. There was a loud creaking noise as the two large doors at the end of the hall opened, revealing a highly decorated room with a gigantic mirror hanging in the distance. In front of the mirror Taiitsukun floated in silence as the two young men approached her.

Both monks stopped a few feet away from Taiitsukun and Houjun bowed before her. "You requested our presence, master." he said acting formal in front of their supposed guest.

"Yes." She said motioning for the boy to rise and then looked at him rather displeased. "Houjun, please do not wear that 'thing' in my presence."

The blond raised an eyebrow at her words and then watched as the boy standing to the left of him put a hand to his face pulling on the skin by his ear. Once again it looked as if blue-haired man was peeling off his own skin, but this time the happy smiling face appeared as a ceramic mask in his hand, leaving his true face exposed.

The monk felt his purple eyes trailing over to Houjun's face. He had dark mahogany eyes, and a scar that slightly crossed over nose, but violet eyes couldn't see how far it trailed along the other side of his face. But most importantly the blond monk was somewhat happy, if the boy could fathom happiness that is, to see that the man no longer had a smile on his face. In fact, his lips didn't even so much as curl in the corners as he addressed his master, they just simply pressed together in a stoic manner, exactly the opposite of how he appeared before.

"I apologize, Taiitsukunsama" he said nodding his head a bit, his voice seeming slightly deeper as he spoke without the mask.

The violet-eyed monk was now, becoming slightly intrigued by the man next to him as he resisted the urge to turn his head to examine the blue-haired man more closely. /If this is really a temple, he's not a demon./ he thought, as he suddenly felt a hunger pain. /It been a while since I've eaten anything, perhaps I'll stay here for dinner. Every temple I've stopped at has been more then happy to have a Sanzo dine with them, this one should be no different./

Taiitsukun nodded at Houjun and then directed her attention toward the blond. "Now you."

"My name is Genjyo Sanzo." he said bowing his head slightly. In truth he held very little respect for anyone, especially some grandma, but he knew that if he wanted to eat he had to play his part.

With the announcement of his name, Sanzo was expecting some shock or reverence to come from the two, and for the hag to beg him to stay and watch over the temple, but only silence filled the air.

/What a fake./ Houjun thought in surprise over the blonds sudden change in demeanor /Sanzo huh...I've never heard of him no da. Is he supposed to important?/

Taiitsukun merely looked at the boy, unimpressed. "I know who you are" she said a little agitated. "You are one of the 5 Sanzos, the one who holds the Maten sutra on his shoulders, so please do not bow before me in such a meaningless manner, for I know you loath it so. Yes I have heard all about you Sanzo, but yet you seem completely unaware of whom I am or this place you have stumbled upon."

Sanzo just glared at the old woman, while Houjun tried hard to contain his smile as his master continued to chew the monk out.

"I am Taiitsukun, a simple oracle and I have been living here on Mt. Taikyoku for many decades."

"I can live without your life story." Sanzo said in a cold tone, interrupting what was sure to be a long lecture, as his violet eyes darkened and he glared at the old woman. "If you're such a great oracle, I'm sure you know that all I want is a light and I'll be on my way."

"Yes, but I also know you're practically starving from your journey and it's been a while since you have seen the comfort of a bed" she said poking fun at his pride. "So I would be more then honored to offer you the "Great Genjyo Sanzo", shelter for the night."

"That's okay, I wouldn't want to owe any favors to a hag like you." he said piercing her for a moment with his cold stare, before turning around to leave.

Houjun's brow furrowed angrily at Sanzo's disrespectful words, but he restrained himself from taking any actions that might upset Taiitsukun.

"That's too bad." Taiitsukun said with a smile. "I hear outside my barrier, it's going to be raining all night, and there isn't a village for miles."

The boy's feet halted, he stood there for a moment and then slowly turned his dark violet eyes glaring at the old woman in frustration. "Fine"

"Good then." she said with a smile. "Houjun, show him to your room."

"What!?!"

"There has been a futon, put in your room, our guest will be staying there with you." and then she left Houjun's shocked expression and turned her attention to the blond. "Sanzo, this is my student Houjun, who is in training to be a monk, such as yourself, if you need anything just ask him. Oh and Sanzo, catch." She said throwing him a lighter, "But please smoke outside the temple, the barrier will protect you from the rain."

Houjun bowed to his master. He was glad Sanzo had not been able to see his scar, dreading what rude comments he would make if he had seen it, so he pulled out his mask raising it to his face, but stopped as he heard the noise of Taiitsukun clearing her throat. Houjun looked up to her, his face making a silent plea, but she just shook her head, looking into his crimson eye with a dead serious expression. With that he put the mask inside his cape, bowed again, and took a deep breath before turning around toward Sanzo.

As Houjun walked toward him, Sanzo could finally see all of the blue-haired monk's face. He was slightly shocked to find that Houjun's scar extended far passed his nose and that the exquisite crimson eye he had seen before was no longer part of a pair, but Sanzo made sure that the shock he felt didn't show in his violet gaze. In fact the blond didn't even flinch, allowing only the same look of apathy to show though his droopy eyes.

"Sanzo, follow me." He said covering up his nervousness with a grin, and even though this smile was on his real lips, it was still as fake as the one painted on his mask.

Without another word the two boys left the room, neither one fully aware of the deception the other was using or what is really hiding behind the happy smile or the icy glare.

A grin formed on Taiitsukun's face as she carefully watched the two polar opposite monks leave the room in silence. "I just hope she knows what she's doing." she muttered to herself as the door slammed shut.

Suddenly several nyan-nyan popped into the room from out of no where. "Why did you make them stay in the same room Taiitsukunsama?" one said confused.

"Yah, we have plenty of room." another said.

"You just want to watch them right?" one said with a wink, as a vein grew on Taiitsukun's forehead.

"You really are a hentai aren't you?"

A loud bang echoed through the temple, followed by the even louder cries from the newly bruised nyan-nyan.

Taiitsukun let out a sigh "I am only following the Goddesses' will."

The nyan-nyan looked up to her confused, but no one dared to ask her what she had meant by that.

TBC...

So what do you think, so far??? Well I live for reviews, so if you got any comments, criticism, ideas, or praise (Sorry that's my Yukino side talking) please leave me a review and let me know. Well see you next chapter...hopefully.

Love,

Megami-sama

P.S. As I am finding out, writing crossover fics is a pain the ass, so for those of you who write them and write them well, I salute you and strive for your greatness.


End file.
